


Somewhat Damaged

by PiggyPrincessHyun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overdosing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomit, i can't tell how i should label this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiggyPrincessHyun/pseuds/PiggyPrincessHyun
Summary: (Mind the tags, don't leave a comment to tell me it's fucked up shit, I know)Minho wasn't able to hold it in much longer as his cock started to ache.  Most members were already in bed but some were still awake. He knew he couldn't make a single sound, else he'd be caught in the act of fucking a possibly dead Hyunjin instead of calling for help…(aka Minho finds Hyunjin's unconscious overdosed body and fucks it because why not?)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Somewhat Damaged

**Author's Note:**

> someone put this prompt out there and I was very inspired now here it is

Minho panicked upon seeing the lethargic body of his bandmate in his room, yet the sight of it was entrancing. Hyunjin was lying on his bed, eyes glazed over from whatever substance he had consumed, sheets wet with vomit. Minho decided to not call authorities and instead looked around in the bedroom for clues that could explain what happened.

Even though it was late at night and the lights in the room were dim, it didn't take long until Minho found a now-empty bottle of pills next to Hyunjin’s inert hand. He had overdosed, but Minho couldn't tell if it was fatal or not. The pill bottle had no label. A normal human being would've called an ambulance right away. Minho wasn't exactly normal, though; the longer he looked at Hyunjin's body, the more he felt heat pool up in his stomach. The group wasn't aware of his more unsavory kinks despite fucking around with each other often. He imagined what his friends would say if they found out he was completely turned on by unconscious bodies and shuddered. Doesn't help that this body was Hyunjin's – despite the whorish tendencies they have with each other, Hyunjin didn't let Minho do things to him very often. Hyunjin's strange fetish was getting jerked off in his sleep, so this wasn't a big deal.

Minho wasn't able to hold it in much longer as his cock started to ache. Most members were already in bed but some were still awake. He knew he couldn't make a single sound, else he'd be caught in the act of fucking a possibly dead Hyunjin instead of calling for help…

He tossed the vomit-stained sheets on the floor – he didn't want to stain his clothes with anything since it would be pretty hard to explain later. He gently moved Hyunjin's body around to undress him with a delicate touch. The younger boy was about to be thoroughly used and likely inspected by authorities later, so he couldn't damage him too much.

By the sight of it, it seemed like Hyunjin hadn't overdosed very long ago. He was bordering on ghoulish and his trademark luscious lips were drying up, but to Minho, this was a work of art.

The older boy placed himself on top of Hyunjin's body, legs spread apart, and gave his cock a few quick pumps to ready himself. Precum was already leaking from his head and he couldn't wait to fill Hyunjin up. Was he going to begin with his mouth, or his asshole? Both options excited him, and he stroked himself harder as he imagined them.

Minho told himself he would be better off starting with his mouth. He assumed it wouldn't take long until Hyunjin's lips shriveled up, and he was dying to finally feel them on his cock for the first and last time. Minho propped up Hyunjin's head on the bedpost and let out a quiet moan as he slid his length into Hyunjin's mouth, starting slowly but surely. He yelped as he picked up the pace, accidentally grazing his cock on Hyunjin's teeth; it hurt a little but sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. As he started thrusting harder, the bedframe began to rock back and forth and hit the bedroom wall many times. His horrible act wasn't subtle anymore, but he was too horny to care. He grabbed Hyunjin's soft pink hair and pulled his head up to keep his mouth properly aligned to avoid hurting his cock with Hyunjin's teeth again. He felt himself about to cum very soon. An unconscious body can't swallow, so he decided to pull out as he came to cover Hyunjin's entire body with his fluids, and rode out his orgasm by stroking himself a few more times.

Oh, how he wished he could have made the boy swallow or lick cum off of his fingers. Even so, Minho found twisted pleasure in knowing Hyunjin's body was all his and he could do whatever he wanted to him until the next morning or so. A few minutes after he came, he felt aroused again by the whorish display in front of him. This time around, Minho would fuck Hyunjin's asshole without even having to worry about accidentally hurting him: unconscious bodies are so convenient.

Minho flipped the bigger boy's body on his stomach and picked up a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer to properly oil Hyunjin's hole. He could get away with anything here, but he didn't want to chafe his dick by going in dry. As he brought two lubed fingers to Hyunjin's ass to stretch his entrance, Minho heard a knock on the door, followed with a friendly voice:

"Hey, everything good in here? I heard a lot of noise earlier…"

It was Chan. If he opened the door, everything would be over. His friend would brand him a nasty necrophiliac freak and his career would be ruined. Unluckily for Minho, the door did open.

Chan took a long hard look at the scene, yet seemed quite unfazed. Between Minho's hard-on, the vomit on the floor, and Hyunjin's body spread apart, he wasn't sure what to think. He stared at Minho in silence for a few seconds, then whispered to him:

"What on Earth are you doing? How can you do this when Hyunjin's asleep?"

"Hyunjin isn't asleep, I think," Minho muttered as he pointed at the empty pill bottle he had neatly on the nightstand.

As he finished his sentence, Minho couldn't help but notice the growing bulge in Chan's underwear. What were the odds of having not one, but two boys into unconscious corpses in one group?

"Let me use him," Chan muttered.

Nothing surprised Minho anymore, considering how strange the situation was: he felt relieved knowing his career wasn't ruined after all. Chan found him but if he let him do whatever, maybe he'd be off the hook. He put his ego aside and bargained with the leader.

"But I was just about to fuck him…I already came in his mouth once, let me have his asshole first…"

"If you've already fucked his mouth, is it my turn to try then?"

Minho couldn't lie and say that the idea wasn't enticing. And it's not like he never fucked Chan before, either. Chan was gentle yet intense and always a sight to behold thanks to how passionate he was.

Chan asked, "Minho, I can't believe we're about to do this, how will we ever explain it to anyone?" Despite the questioning tone, it's clear that he would only bother with covering his traces later. For now, he was too horny to care. Chan took off his underwear, revealing his pulsing cock and sat on the other side of the bed. He jerked himself off for a moment before sliding his cock in Hyunjin's mouth, visibly abused by Minho earlier: the cum on his lips had barely dried up.

Minho took a deep, shaky breath as he watched Chan slide himself in and out of Hyunjin's mouth. After a minute, Chan was already sweating from all the thrusting, and his pace was erratic. He was composed as a leader, but he couldn't contain himself here.

"What a little whore you are, Chan," Minho added as he finally slid his cock in Hyunjin's dainty pink asshole. The boy's ass was tight enough that Minho's cock fit perfectly in it, and he went faster much like Chan did. "It's not like I didn't know about it, I've fucked you so often – unlike Hyunjin." The slapping sounds of their skin against Hyunjin's pale body felt immoral, not knowing if he was even alive.

The ragdoll Hyunjin had become was now shaking along with the bed as the two boys fucked his holes in unison.

"It feels so fucking good", Minho whined in a sweet voice. Resting his hands on Hyunjin's thighs, he leaned over and motioned Chan to come closer. The older boy approached him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Chan cooed, "Doesn't it, baby? Even if he's lifeless, he's so warm…"

Both of them were approaching their orgasm, and their rhythm was uncontrollable. Had Hyunjin been awake, he'd be screaming in pain due to the two cocks repeatedly being slammed into him at the deepest end of his orifices, but that wasn't a problem here. The two admired his pale, pretty body as they finally climaxed in his holes, hoping nobody would notice how much they filled him with cum.

Minho's body was aching after the two rounds, but he felt better than ever. Chan moved over, allowing Minho to leave a kiss on Hyunjin's worn-out lips. They had begun to crack after all the sex he was used for, and the metallic taste of the blood was intoxicating to Minho. Chan asked him in a soft voice:

"Minho, I think I'm gonna go for another round, could you move Hyunjin off the bed? Make sure to not dump him in vomit, though!" He peppered his last sentence with a sheepish laugh.

"You want him on the floor? What are you gonna do next?" Minho inquired, not sure what Chan was thinking of.

"Wasn't he broken and battered enough?" He approached Minho on the bed, taking out a sharp knife behind his back. Minho assumed Chan picked it up while he was giving Hyunjin one last kiss.

"You look cute, Minho. It'd be a shame if you weren't next!" Chan muttered the threat with a giggle that could've been endearing to the other boy, had it not sounded so inhuman.

As Chan readied himself to stab Minho with all his strength, Minho thought that maybe this end wouldn't be so bad, since he wouldn't ever have to deal with disposing of Hyunjin's body somewhere in a dumpster. Maybe Hyunjin wasn't even dead. The one thing Minho knew, is that _he_ would be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please leave a comment and/or a kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
